dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Victor Stone
Victor Stone is a former Gotham City University athlete who was on the brink of death until his father Silas used a Mother Box to save his life, transforming Victor into a half man half machine that can interface with any technology. Victor was found by Bruce Wayne, who recruited him into his Justice League, where he would become known as Cyborg. Biography Early Life Victor was born to the S.T.A.R. Labs scientist Silas Stone on June 29, 1994. Growing up, Victor heard the stories around Gotham City surrounding the legend of the Batman, with Victor being rational and not believing him to be real. Victor was talented at football and became a star at school, and progressed to Gotham City University, where he was the quarterback for the University's team. Cybernetic Transformation At some unknown point, Victor was involved in a terrible car accident that left him with severe injuries leading to the majority of his limbs needing to be amputated and his body on the brink of death. Silas brought Victor to the Red Room, a place where top secret technology over the years was kept by S.T.A.R. Labs. Trying everything to save his son, Silas resorted to trying to use Alien technology to help his son, accidentally activating a Mother Box which bonded to Victor's body and created a cybernetic body for him to replace his missing body parts, reviving him and making Victor become one with the cybernetics, realizing he could seamlessly interface with other technology at will. Life in Isolation Ever since the accident that caused Victor to be turned into a cyborg he's spend most of his time living in his apartment with his father, Silas letting the world think he's dead while also being constantly updated on new advacements he doesn't understand. One night when his father comes home from S.T.A.R. Labs, Silas tries to encourage him to go back out into the world and to work for the lab with the Mother Box. But Victor refuses stating that the box must stay hidden and he doesn't want S.T.A.R. Labs to use the box to do to others what Silas did to him. Meeting Diana One night, Victor is notified that he's being researched by a Wayne computer and is able to trace it back to Wayne manor where he discovers Bruce Wayne is Batman and that he, along with Wonder Woman are looking for him. The following day Victor spies on Bruce and Diana talking about Steppenwolf and the story of the Mother Boxes, when Diana looks up Victor Stone herself, he hacks the computer to talk with her and question why they are looking for him. She asks they meet in person and brings up that she knew he was there by the lake and if they were a threat she would have attacked then. Victor gives her a location in Gotham City where she goes to meet. To ensure he isn't seen Victor cuts the power to the whole street where he told Diana to meet him, now knowing the story behind the missing doctors form S.T.A.R. Labs and the connection to the Mother Box, Victor informs her of the Parademons staying in dead zones. Diana tries to recruit him into joining her and Bruce with the invasion but he refuses before she could convince him, he flies away restoring power to the street. However once Victor returns home he finds his home ransacked with his father missing. Joining The Others Appearance To be added Powers and Abilities Powers * Technorganic Physiology: After surviving a horrible accident and becoming a cybernetic organism with the help of S.T.A.R. Labs technology and an Apokoliptan Mother Box, Victor Stone has gained various superhuman abilities. ** Superhuman Strength: Cyborg's armored cybernetic body grants him considerable superhuman strength, making him the fourth strongest member of the Justice League (after Superman, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman). Hence, Cyborg was able to easily stop and knock back a flying Humvee mid-air, smash right through the Knightcrawler's roof, as well as catch and hurl Aquaman 30 feet through the air, and he even helped Superman pry apart the 3 Mother Boxes with his bare hands, though doing so visibly strained Cyborg. However, Cyborg was effortlessly overpowered by an angry resurrected Superman (with only Lois Lane's timely intervention saving him), and then by Steppenwolf. ** Nigh-Invulnerability: Cyborg's cybernetic body is extremely durable, capable of withstanding immense blunt force trauma, as well as flight at extremely high altitudes. However, beings stronger than him can still wound Cyborg, notably when resurrected Superman painfully beat Cyborg to the ground, and later when Steppenwolf cut through the former's shoulder with his battle ax, and later tore off several of Cyborg's limbs. *** Self-Repair: Cyborg, due to the Mother Box healing him, is capable of repairing his biomechatronic and regenerating his organic body parts in the event that they become damaged. This way Victor notably managed to heal his body and regrow lost organic body parts with biomechatronic parts after his horrible accident, thereby becoming Cyborg. Even after Steppenwolf cut through his shoulder and tore off several of his limbs, Cyborg was able to recover and weld himself back together fairly quickly. ** Superhuman Stamina: Cyborg has incredible stamina, with him never tiring or needing to sleep. Indeed, Cyborg doesn't need to consume food, or even breathe if he were to choose not to. ** Technology Manipulation: Victor, as a cybernetic organism, is able to interface and control any system he has access to, allowing him to manipulate data seamlessly. He was able to access the highly sophisticated Batcomputer when attempting to communicate with Batman and Wonder Woman, and integrate with the Knightcrawler in the fight against Steppenwolf. He is even able to interface with advanced technology from other worlds, such as Scout Ship 0344 and the Mother Boxes. Cyborg remains constantly plugged into the Internet, taking in and processing vast amounts of code and data. However, Cyborg admits to not having fully mastered this power. *** Holographic Projection: Cyborg can make holographic projections of data that he discovers on the Internet. *** Technological Enhancement: Through his mechanical interfacing, Victor can bolster the efficiency of any mechanical or cybernetic apparatus he comes across. Such as he did with Bruce Wayne's Flying Fox when the former said it couldn't get to Russia in time to stop the terraforming. ** Flight: Cyborg can achieve sustained flight, via thrusters located along his body. ** Shape-Shifting: Cyborg can rapidly reshape parts of his body into various weapons and technological equipment at will, later adding a circular red emblem to his chest. He was even able to generate a Kryptonian command key in order to activate and interface with the Scout Ship. *** Plasma Cannon: Cyborg can swiftly alter the shape of his arms into a canon, which generates extremely powerful concussive blasts of blue-hot plasma. These blasts are powerful and hot enough to instantly disintegrate a huge piece of falling debris mid-air, and one blast was even able to momentarily hurt Steppenwolf himself. However, the canon proved completely ineffective against the resurrected Superman. *** Rocket Launcher: Victor can just as spontaneously morph his left arm into a missile system, having done so on accident after integrating with the Mother Box. His defense systems having conjured it up in the presence of the revived Kryptonian. ** Immortality: '''As a cyborg Victor hes immortal, he live forever. Abilities * '''Expert Athlete: Victor Stone had originally been a highly skilled college athlete and football star before his horrible accident, even gaining a football scholarship to Gotham City University. * Genius-Level Intellect: Victor Stone was already a genius prior to his accident, but his mind was enhanced even further once he became a cyborg due to his mind absorbing vast amounts of data from being constantly plugged into the Internet. ** Expert Engineer: Cyborg, due to his technopathy, has become an engineering genius on par with Batman, with him therefore understanding how to use the Batcomputer and Knightcrawler, and when confronted by unfamiliar technology such as that on Scout Ship 0344 or the Unity, Cyborg can familiarize himself with it very quickly, hence he was quickly able to deduce Lex Luthor's process of creating Doomsday, as well as the upcoming process of resurrecting Superman with a Mother Box. As a result, his father Silas Stone consistently asked Cyborg to work with him and his scientists at S.T.A.R. Labs, which Cyborg eventually does. * Stealth Expert: Cyborg, despite his mechanical body, is exceptionally stealthy, as he was able to spy on Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince from a distance, and later, along with Batman and Wonder Woman, was able to swiftly slip away when Commissioner James Gordon turned away for a moment, surprising even The Flash was left incredulous at how he didn't notice his teammates leave, despite having superhuman reflexes and standing right beside them. * Master Marksman: Victor Stone was already skilled with target-based activities (as a football star), and with his technological enhancements improving this even further, Cyborg becomes a perfect shot on par with Deadshot, as he can accurately hone on a moving target's trajectory to shoot it out of the air, as done with numerous Parademons. Weaknesses *'Technological Influence': There are many functions of Victor's cybernetic body that he can not fully control due to alien preprogramming. If his Mother Box perceives someone or something as a threat, it's defensive systems will activate and cause Victor to completely lose control of his body. Appearances *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' *''Justice League'' *''The Flash: Flashpoint'' *''Untitled Justice League film'' *''Cyborg'' Trivia *First live action appearance of Cyborg on film. *Cyborg's first absolute live-action appearance, however, was in Smallville's fifth season, portrayed by late actor Lee Thompson Young. *In the DC Comics, Cyborg has been a member of both the Teen Titans and the Justice League. The former of which he was a founding and prominent member of. * He is currently the youngest member of the Justice League, being roughly 2 years younger than Barry Allen. * Victor is left-handed. External Links * * Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Batman Vs. Superman characters Category:Super-Heroes Category:Humans Category:Characters in the comics Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Superman Category:Batman Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with super stamina Category:Characters with invulnerability Category:Justice League Category:Justice League characters Category:Justice League members Category:Justice League Part 1 Category:Justice League Part 1 characters Category:The Flash Category:The Flash Characters Category:Cyborg characters Category:Cyborg Category:Recurring characters Category:Human Technology Category:Concepts Category:Characters with flight Category:Cyborg secret keepers Category:Superman secret keepers Category:Wonder Woman secret keepers Category:Aquaman secret keepers Category:Batman secret keepers Category:Flash secret keepers Category:Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Characters with telescopic vision Category:Characters with super hearing Category:Characters with heat vision Category:Characters with underwater breathing Category:New Gods Category:1994 births Category:Metahumans Category:Residents of Gotham City Category:Characters with immortality